


Son of Time

by Smirra



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirra/pseuds/Smirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope Airelle will be able to finish her story, the Deep Space 9 AU written for the Pros BB 2012, I like it very much so far.</p><p>I made the title up. I hope that's okay for everyone involved.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Son of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Airelle will be able to finish her story, the Deep Space 9 AU written for the Pros BB 2012, I like it very much so far.
> 
> I made the title up. I hope that's okay for everyone involved.  
> 


End file.
